U x I
by Qnaco
Summary: U x I - "x" adalah ketidakpastian. Kata apa yang akan mengganti huruf "x"? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. "Cerita dengan alur bahagia adalah mitos bagiku."
1. Chapter 1

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Story © Qnaco (me)

.

.

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, typo(s), alur gaje, keluar dari cerita asli, kesalahan ejaan, gaya penulisan labil, ketidak-tepat-an kata, author alay, author newbie, dan kawan-kawannya.**

* * *

 _Kau terlalu sempurna. Jadi tidak mungkin 'kan kau membutuhkan aku? Tidak, jangankan membutuhkan, memikirkanku pun itu tidak mungkin bagimu._

 _Cerita dengan alur bahagia adalah mitos bagiku._

 _._

 _._

Sekali lagi, gadis itu mencuri pandang pada lelaki yang duduk tepat di depannya. Hanya ada punggung yang berbalut seragam kemeja putih yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

Gadis itu kembali lagi ke selembar kertas di hadapannya, mencermati isinya, dan sesekali memutar-mutar pensil yang dipegangnya.

"Baiklah, yang sudah selesai boleh dikumpulkan."

Serentak beberapa murid beranjak dari bangkunya dengan membawa kertas mereka masing-masing ke meja guru, termasuk gadis yang sedaritadi asyik dengan punggung lelaki di depannya.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang keluar kelas begitu saja, dan ada pula yang kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Gadis yang bernama Ying—yang sedang dibicarakan ini—termasuk yang kembali ke bangkunya.

'Dia belum selesai juga? _'_ Batin Ying bertanya-tanya, karena lelaki ini tak kunjung mengumpulkan kertas miliknya.

"STOP. Semuanya harap kumpulkan, selesai atau tidak selesai itu masalah kalian sendiri. Kalau sampai hitungan ketiga tidak mengumpulkan, nilai kuanggap NOL. Satu..."

Sisa dari yang sudah mengumpulkan tadi kalang kabut tidak karuan, ada yang bergegas mengumpulkan, ada juga yang bersikeras mengisi semua soal dengan jawaban seadanya.

"...Dua..."

Lelaki di depan Ying dengan santai berjalan mengumpulkan kertas miliknya. Teman sekelasnya yang lain berlomba-lomba mengumpulkan tercepat.

"...Tiga."

Seisi kelas menghela nafas berat (hampir) bersamaan. Perginya guru yang mengajar disusul dengan cacian dari beberapa murid yang merasa kesulitan di kuis dadakan hari ini.

"Sialan! Guru macam apa itu? Jarang masuk, kuis dadakan pula!"

"Aku menyesal _nggak_ belajar tadi malam..."

"Ah! Tadi ada yang kurang!"

"Eh? Ya ampun! Ketuker!"

Lelaki dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menghadap Ying.

Ying menatapnya sejenak, lalu membuang tatapannya dan sibuk merapihkan kotak pensilnya.

"Cih. Aku tahu kamu pintar, Ying, jangan sombong karena udah _ngumpulin_ kuis duluan. Kamu pasti udah belajar kan tadi malam?" celoteh Fang, lelaki dengan kacamata yang duduk di depan Ying. Dia menatap Ying dengan sinis.

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam.

 _Apa-apaan sih dia? Mendadak ngomel nggak jelas,kayak perempuan PMS! Hei sadarlah! Kamu ini sudah berumur 17 tahun. Bukan anak SD lagi._

"Ah, ampun dah, andai saja aku belajar, aku juga bisa sepertimu." lanjut Fang, berusaha untuk di _notice_ gadis kuncir dua di depannya.

Ying menghela nafas pelan, dia menatap Fang tajam, "Daripada mengurusi orang lebih baik kamu belajar bukan? Kali aja habis ini ada kuis dadakan lagi." ujar Ying dengan nada tak kalah sinis dengan tatapan Fang.

 _Jangan menatapku seperti itu terus! Kamu ini nggak berubah ya, dasar!_

"Oke, oke, aku _nggak_ akan mengurusi urusanmu."

Fang memutar tubuhnya lagi, kini Ying hanya menatap punggung lelaki bersurai ungu gelap itu lagi. Suasana diantara keduanya kembali canggung seperti biasa.

"Tapi meskipun aku mengumpulkan cepat, aku _nggak_ yakin sama jawabanku. Belajar belum tentu jawaban benar."

Gadis berkuncir dua itu pun berlalu melewati bangku lelaki di depannya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

 _Di depanmu, aku nggak bisa mengontrol diriku._

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Halo, saya Qnaco! Salam kenal semua.

Saya author baru dengan fic debut saya di fandom BoBoiBoy. Maaf ya kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Saya masih awam di fandom BoBoiBoy ini, suka BoBoiBoy hanya sekedar penikmat (menonton) tanpa menelurusi lebih dalam(?) jadi mohon koreksi ya kalau ada salah. Makasih~

Qnaco dibaca "Kinako" boleh, "Kinaco" juga _gak_ masalah. Atau ada sebutan lain bolehla hehehehe. Maknanya _gak_ spesifik juga itu apa, _cuma_ gabungin kata ini-itu dan jadilaahh *tadaa* (oke ini _gak_ penting hehe)

 _Qnaco._


	2. Chapter 2

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Story © Qnaco (me)

.

.

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC [SANGAT], typo(s), alur gaje/kecepetan, keluar dari cerita asli, kesalahan ejaan, gaya penulisan labil, ketidak-tepat-an kata, author alay & sulit dimengerti(?), dan kawan-kawannya.**

 **.**

 **With Red Sweet Pea,**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _Kuharap suatu hari nanti, aku bisa mengontrol diriku saat di depanmu. Dan bersikap normal tanpa harus menahan apapun._

 _Menahan diri itu sangat nggak nyaman, kamu tahu._

.

.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Ying yang sedang _**akan**_ menyantap roti isi coklat di tangannya, kalau saja lelaki bersurai ungu gelap di depannya tidak ada, roti itu kini sudah dicerna oleh lambungnya bersama cairan asam klorida.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya, lelaki ini malah menyambar roti yang ada di tangan Ying, "Menurutmu?"

Ying menggebrak meja dengan tenaga yang ia tahan, dan berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa murid di sekitarnya—namun kemudian tidak dipedulikan, "He-hei! Kembalikan!" bentak Ying—dengan suara pelan—ia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian lagi setelah kemarin masalah yang hampir sama menimpanya.

Fang tidak berhenti mengusiknya saat di kantin.

Daripada disebut mengusik, lebih tepatnya **mengikuti**. Dan bukan hanya di kantin, tapi dimana pun Ying berada di lingkungan sekolah—kecuali toilet tentunya. Tidak selalu sih, namun Ying sering bertemu dengannya.

 _Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jangan bikin aku malu lagi! Kalau udah begini aku makin menjadi. Ugh!_

"Ternyata roti isi coklat biasa bisa mengalahkan donat lobak merah ya?" sindir Ying sambil menatap Fang dengan malas.

 _Kumohon! Tatapan ini, tolong bertahanlah yang lama!_

Yang ditatap merespon dengan gelagapan, "Ha-haa? Mana mungkin! Donat lobak merah adalah yang terbaik. Roti isi _kayak_ gini _nggak_ mungkin mengalahkannya." Fang pun mengembalikan roti itu pada pemiliknya dengan _agak_ kasar.

"Hih, biasa aja." Ying dengan _sewot_ nya mengambil roti isi itu lalu melahapnya dengan cepat, setelahnya ia meminum susu kotak yang sedaritadi diabaikan keberadannya sampai habis tak bersisa.

Fang yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya menatap Ying dengan tatapan itu-cewek-makan-karena-doyan-atau-kelaperan, "Untuk cewek seukuranmu, nafsu makan sama kecepatan makanmu dahsyat juga ya haha." ledek Fang.

 _HAH? A-a-apa... apa-apaan dia?! Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan wajahku merona atau apapun itu, semacam respon yang memalukan lainnya. Tolong._

Ledekan Fang berhasil membuat kacamata Ying yang biasanya bertengger di topi kesayangannya jatuh dan beralih bertengger di hidungnya. Ying tersipu, dia salah tingkah. Wajahnya agak merona, dan dia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyembunyikan itu.

Namun gagal. Tentu saja, dengan apa kamu akan menyembunyikan wajah malumu kalau kamu tidak membawa sesuatu yang bisa menutupinya? Ying hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan Fang.

"Hee? Kamu malu, Ying?" ledek Fang lagi sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Hah?

Buru-buru Ying membetulkan posisi kacamatanya seperti sedia kala, dan menatap Fang dengan tajam. 'Ah! Mata itu.'batin Ying. "Aku _nggak_ ada niatan sedikit pun malu gara-gara kamu." Ying berusaha bersikap tenang lagi.

 _Aku ingin cepat-cepat melepas tatapan ini, namun aku ingin selalu menatapnya juga. Ya Tuhan, apa sebenarnya keinginan hambamu ini._

"Jadi ada urusan apa kamu denganku?" lanjut Ying mencari topik lain, dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada ponsel miliknya.

Buka tutup kunci, masuk keluar menu, hanya itu yang dilakukannya. Ya, tentu saja untuk menghindari adu pandang dengan lelaki " _cool_ " yang menjadi idola satu sekolah itu.

Sesekali Ying memperhatikan sekelilingnya, yap, tidak diragukan lagi. Banyak tatapan mematikan dari para _fangirls_ sang idola, tidak aneh bukan? Siapa yang tidak iri kalau nempel terus dengan orang ganteng yang fansnya hampir seantreo sekolah?

Sebenarnya Ying merasa beruntung—sangat. Namun ia menyembunyikan semua rasa beruntung itu, dan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak ada—" jawab Fang, yang kemudian dengan cepatnya disela oleh Ying.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku risih tahu, _banget_. Tatapan para maniakmu bikin kepala pusing." Ying memegangi kepalanya menunjukkan rasa "pusing" yang dia sebutkan.

Fang memajukan tubuhnya, menerjang meja yang membatasi mereka—oke ini lebay. Dan mengambil posisi **berbisik** , "Kalau aku pergi, nanti aku dikerubungi mereka. Ogah! _Nyusahin_." Fang pun duduk ke posisi semula.

 _YA TUHAN. APA INI BARUSAN. DEKAT BANGET._

Ying hanya manggut-manggut, "Jadi aku dimanfaatin gitu ya? Emang, dasar _**teman**_." balas Ying dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata teman. Fang hanya terkekeh.

"Kamu _nggak_ searogan dulu ya," ujar Ying

Yang kemudian disambut oleh Fang, "Kamu _nggak_ secerewet dulu."

"HIH." Ying menatap Fang ngeri. Apa maksudnya? Fang memperhatikan Ying? Entahlah, yang pasti saat ini Ying sedang berdebar, untungnya dia tidak tersipu.

"Kenapa? Kamu—" sebelum Fang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perbincangan mereka pun berhenti saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Ying membuka pembicaraan lagi setelah bel selesai, "Apa? Apa yang kenapa?" tanya Ying mengabaikan apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau bel sudah berbunyi.

Namun Fang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ying, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Ying yang masih asyik dengan berbagai tanda tanya di pikirannya, "Hoi, kamu _nggak_ mau masuk kelas?" tanya Fang sesaat, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Tentu saja aku mau." gumam Ying, ia pun meninggalkan kantin yang sudah kosong itu. 'Secepat itu kah orang-orang kembali ke kelas mereka.' batin Ying. Ia pun menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya.

...

"Heh, kamu _tuh_ harusnya tahu diri _dong_! Emangnya kamu pantas ya bersanding dengan Fang?"

"Orang kerdil sepertimu sama Fang? Hei, hei, jangan buat lelucon seperti itu. Kamu itu masih bocah."

"Lihat _tuh_ , kacamata kuno gini aja masih dipakai, payah."

Kalimat cacian itu tak henti-hentinya memenuhi pendengaran Ying, setiap pulang sekolah, setiap harinya, dan selama hampir tiga tahun lamanya. Awalnya Ying takut, pasrah, dan merasa putus asa. Namun karena sudah kebal, kini ia hanya menanggapi semua itu dengan tegar dan santai.

Wajahnya kini menatap lurus ke depan, dengan tatapan kosong, ia memasukan semua kalimat cacian itu ke telinga kanannya kemudian ia buang mentah-mentah melalui telinga kirinya.

"Kamu dengar _nggak_? Telingamu kamu simpan dimana, hah?" bentak salah salah satu diantara empat gadis yang tengah mengelilingi Ying saat ini. Ying hanya diam. Berharap ini cepat selesai dan ia bisa cepat pulang untuk membuat makan malam dan mengurus nenek.

"Mungkin telinganya udah terlalu penuh sama suara Fang, jadi dia _nggak_ dengar suara kita?" timpal salah seorang lainnya.

Ying tidak berkutik juga, wajah dan tatapannya masih setenang tadi. Sampai salah satu dari 'gadis-gadis iblis'—julukan Ying, mendorong tubuh Ying hingga ia tersungkur. Namun lagi-lagi Ying hanya diam, tidak meresponnya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam atau sumpah serapah.

Merasa _bully_ -annya gagal **lagi** , para 'gadis-gadis iblis' itu pun meninggalkan Ying dengan segala umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang diucapkan di bibir maupun hati mereka.

Ying pun bangkit, ia merapihkan roknya yang agak kusut dan memukul-mukulnya pelan untuk menghilangkan tanah yang menempel disana.

"Udah hampir tiga tahun, dan mereka _nggak_ berubah? Yang benar saja?! Kapan sih mereka bisa dewasa. Tolonglah, emangnya cowok di sekolah ini cuma Fang apa? Emangnya kalau Fang sama mereka, Fang bakal dibagi jadi empat apa? HIH." segera Ying mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah dengan kasar, segala bentuk kekesalannya meluap.

Namun Ying berhasil mengatasi itu semua. Ia pun pulang ke rumah dengan **normal**.

...

Dengan langkah malas dan wajah kusut Ying membuka pintu rumahnya, "Nek, aku pulang." Namun tak ada jawaban. Ia pun menghampiri kamar neneknya.

"Nek, aku udah pulang." Ying mengulang ucapannya, senyum manis nan tulus terlukis di wajahnya. Seakan masalah runyam yang menimpanya di sekolah lenyap seketika.

Neneknya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang pun menoleh ke arah pintu, menyambut kepulangan sang cucu dengan senyum lemah namun menghangatkan, "Selamat datang, Ying." ujarnya sambil berusaha turun dari ranjang.

Ying dengan sigap menghampiri neneknya dan membantunya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, "Nenek _nggak_ usah bangun dulu, makan malamnya biar Ying yang buat. Nenek istirahat dulu aja ya." ujar Ying.

Neneknya mengangguk dan menatap Ying lembut, "Sekolahmu gimana, Ying? _Nggak_ ada masalah kan?" tanya Nenek Ying. Gadis itu membalas dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

"Tenang aja, nek, sekolahku baik-baik aja kok. _Nggak_ ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Justru nenek harus lebih mengkhawatirkan diri nenek sendiri." Ying tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur masih memiliki orang yang menyayanginya seperti ini.

 _Aku akan selalu baik-baik aja kok, nek. Tenang aja. Cucumu ini sangat bisa diandalkan!_

"Ah, Ying ke kamar dulu ya, nek. Mau ganti baju dan beres-beres dulu, habis itu Ying siapin makan malam." Ying pamit, neneknya membalas dengan anggukan.

Bergegas Ying masuk ke kamarnya dan melakukan apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Selesai melakukannya, Ying mengecek ponselnya yang belum ia lihat semenjak istirahat di sekolah tadi.

Ying melihat sebuah pemberitahuan, sebuah pesan telah masuk. 'Pesan? Dari siapa?' batin Ying. Ying tidak berpikir akan ada yang mengirimnya pesan, jangankan itu, mungkin yang menyimpan nomornya pun tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang mengharapkannya. Semacam dibutuhkan, namun tidak diharapkan. Ya, teman-teman Ying hanya akan menghubunginya kalau-kalau mereka membutuhkan Ying. Namanya juga _**teman**_.

Ying gelagapan bukan main, ia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Sebuah pesan, dari seseorang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang sore itu.

"FANG?!"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo, Qnaco di sini! Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca fanfiksi ini, dan sangat berterimakasih juga untuk yang sudah me- _review_. Saya _nggak_ nyangka akan ada yang me- _review_ hehehe.

 **Halo 'Airyn yyin', 'Diana62',** Yap, ini fanfiksi FaYi! Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfiksi abal ini ya. Dan terimakasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya.

 **Halo 'Alice Hortensia',** sangat boleh kok. Wah terimakasih ya untuk koreksinya. Untuk selanjutnya saya usahakan untuk meminimalisir hal itu. Sejujurnya untuk genre, sebelumnya saya masih sempat bingung. Namun akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mengubahnya menjadi _romance_. Maaf PHP hehe. Saya hobi bikin orang penasaran btw hohoho/plak.

 **Halo 'Chikita466',** terimakasih untuk masukannya. Sangat membangun lho. Saya _nggak_ tersinggung kok hehehe.

 **Halo 'Chocolate Dark 2201',** wah cerita saya _nggak_ sebagus itu. Masih banyak kekurangan hehe. Sebenarnya saya udah sering nulis fanfiksi, tapi jadi koleksii pribadi aja hehe. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca  & menunggu kelanjutannya.

 **Halo 'Nisa Arliyani' dan 'Fancy Candy',** salam kenal juga! Wah terimakasih ya sudah mau mampir dan me- _review_.

 **Halo 'Rampaging Snow',** sejujurnya saya _nggak_ begitu pandai ngasih judul. Jadi maaf ya kalau judul dan isi cerita kurang klop.

 **Halo '** _ **Guest**_ **',** terimakasih sudah mampir & me- _review_. Maaf ya saya belum bisa memenuhi **"update kilat"**.

Wah maaf ya kalau sesi balas review jadi sepanjang ini. Saya kelewat seneng sampai pengen balas semuanya. Dan maaf karena baru sempat update. Sinyal di daerah saya akhir-akhir ini bikin jengkel. Dan maaf lagi kalau chapter ini kurang panjang dan banyak kekurangan.

 _ **See ya!**_

 _ **Qnaco.**_


End file.
